


Smooth Wood

by HSavinien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Nonbinary Dwarves, Nwalin Week, Other, Sex Toys, Teasing, no cops nwalin week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: Nori and Dwalin flirt in different ways.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Kudos: 14





	Smooth Wood

Dwalin feels calmest when there's a piece of wood in their hands. Sometimes they don't even bother with the pretext of a project, just take their best whittling knife and shave an offcut down into a satin-smooth amorphous shape, until not even the softest scholar's hands could find a rough patch. They sell them sometimes, to parents with teething babes, to people who want a luck charm or a worry token to finger. 

"That's weird. I like it." 

Dwalin's head jerks up, surprised, and manages to pull the knife away before catching either the wood or themself. The redhead draped across the counter must have come in as quietly as a shadow. 

They're treated to a sharp smile. "Looks like a massage tool. Or something more personal."

Dwalin shrugs. "It's just the shape that the grain makes easiest to smooth out. If you want to use it for something unsanitary, I'll sell it to you, but I suggest you seal it first and clean it thoroughly after."

Nori sighs dramatically. "That was the perfect opening for you to say something sexy. I have to do literally all the work in this relationship."

Dwalin pats Nori's arm comfortingly. "If you wanted flowery words, you ought to be trying to sweet talk Balin." 

"Bleh, it would be like courting Dori. And you'd really take money from me for a piece of scrap wood to stick up my arse?"

Dwalin moves the piece of wood out of Nori's reach. "This is  _ not _ a shape you should put up your arse unless you don't want to be able to get it back without an embarrassing trip to Oín," they say sternly.

"You are absolutely the least fun," Nori whines.

Dwalin grins and scruffs Nori's hair. Nori huffs and retreats from the shop. 

Humming, Dwalin runs their fingertips over the last curve of that piece of wood, and goes to the scrap bin to find something new to smooth.

By the next evening, Dwalin has chipped and shaved that piece into softness too. Rubbing beeswax into it brings out the ruddy streak running up both sides and turns the satin sheen to silk. 

Satisfied, they drop it in their pocket and make their way to Nori's rooms for supper. 

Nori surprises them with a kiss the moment they step through the door, swooping Dwalin into a dramatic dip over one knee. Dwalin doesn't fight it; Nori's strong enough they don't fear being dropped and it's a good kiss, warm and nibbling and filthy. 

Nori releases them just as suddenly and drags Dwalin to the table and the large plate of noodles drowning in sausagey sauce. They clear the dish between them and Dwalin pecks Nori on the hand in thanks. Nori, the egregious flirt, preens and slides around the table to sit on Dwalin's lap and starts nosing into Dwalin's collar. 

"Brought you something," Dwalin murmurs. 

Nori makes an interrogative noise around a mouthful of collarbone.

"Right pocket. My right."

Nori's fingers slide in and find the piece of wood and Nori lets out a shout of laughter. "So it was the shape that was the problem after all?" Nori grins, waggling the knobby length of branch that Dwalin had smoothed. 

"Aye." 

Nori fingers the flared end, eyes hot. "Well, come along to bed and use it on me, then."


End file.
